


Пижама в космическую пыль

by luna_cheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Before the whole old oak doors thing, Cecil Has Tentacles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cecil, Sleepy Tentacles, only Sheriff's Secret Police but that's kinda their job
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После долгого эфира Сесил не любит разговаривать, а Карлоса – любит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пижама в космическую пыль

Сесил приходит с работы поздно, примерно в одно время с появляющимися на горизонте первыми таинственными огнями. К этому часу большая часть города уже спит, вняв вкрадчивому совету ведущего программы, той, которую, хочет оно того или нет, вынуждено слушать каждое существо Найт-Вейла, обладающее хотя бы зачатком сознания; большая часть города, да, но не Карлос. Он, сидя за столом, машинально крутит ручки настройки, чтобы переключиться на что-нибудь стоящее со следующего за выпуском вечерних новостей трехчасового эфира немого кулинарного выпуска (большей частью передаются звуки горящего огня, потрескивающе бурлящего масла, затачиваемого ножа, двух ножей, трех ножей, задыхающийся звук, неопрятное бульканье, кипящее масло брызжет во все стороны), но на остальных волнах только отсутствующее шипение. Когда роллер оказывается выкручен до упора, из радиоприемника раздается вежливое покашливание официального представителя Тайной полиции шерифа, и Карлос, вздрогнув и очнувшись, возвращается на нужную, на _единственную_ волну; в этот момент в квартире хлопает дверь.

Утомившийся за день Сесил молчалив и уставше улыбчив, обнимает его и запечатлевает ритуальный поцелуй на виске Карлоса (еще часа три этот поцелуй будет жечь, словно от крапивы, но Карлос до сих пор не исчерпал варианты тестов на ядовитость, и потому только тепло улыбается в ответ). Смешно гримасничая, но ленясь обращать мысли в слова, Сесил утаскивает с кухонного стола кусок безглютеновой пиццы, на пути с работы поспешно прихваченной Карлосом в пиццерии «У Толстяка Рико», потому что у них не было времени выбраться туда на неделе, и еще один день без пиццы был бы приравнен к преступлению, как не преминуло напомнить ему напоминание, не совсем понятно, кем установленное в телефоне.

Дальнейший путь Сесила по квартире можно было бы проследить по оставленным крошкам и оброненному идеально отрезанному ломтику ветчины, если бы приглушенно мерцающие точки, те самые, которые иногда можно заметить краем глаза, не подобрали бы их в секунду сразу после падения. Теперь эти точки благодарно урчат (так, что услышать можно только затаившись в тени коридора и отчаянно прислушавшись, чего Карлос уже неделю как не делает из соображений деликатности), разлетаясь по темным углам, и Карлос с усмешкой думает, что Сесилу пора перестать их подкармливать. Впрочем, возможно, если перестать кидать на пол крошки, эти точки сожрут заживо их самих, продолжает свое внутреннее рассуждение Карлос, останавливаясь на пороге спальни, и держит свои мысли при себе.

Наблюдает, как Сесил снимает очки и растирает пальцами переносицу, забавно морщась при этом; как он аккуратно развешивает в шкафу брюки и жилет, убирает сегодняшний фиолетовый в мелкий узор из биноклей галстук к остальным, сотни оттенков ночного неба; как привычно выпрямляет и поправляет рукава снятой белой рубашки, чтобы следующим поздним утром не менее тщательно закатать их снова, кокетливо и непринужденно демонстрируя татуировки, которые глубоко после полудня, зевая и потягиваясь, расползаются по его предплечьям.

Сесил очень обстоятельно подходит к вопросу сна, и наблюдать за этим его ежевечерним ритуалом, делать заметки, чертить графики, замерять приборами – упоительно. Карлос стягивает свою футболку – из тех, что Сесил иногда притаскивает ему в порыве увлеченности и хихиканья, с дурацкими надписями про науку и неправильными формулами (про неправильность он, впрочем, не до конца уверен, потому что проведение испытаний на основе этих нелогичных формул было запрещено смской от Городского совета две недели назад) – и залезает под одеяло, стараясь в эти несколько минут быть особенно незаметным. Он случайно видит в зеркале, как Сесил чуть щурит глаза в благодарной улыбке, ловя его взгляд, и тихонько радуется, что хоть что-то в этом городе он понимает правильно. А Сесил тем временем открывает вторую створку своего шкафа и переходит к выбору пижамы на сегодняшнюю ночь.

У Сесила восемнадцать комплектов пижам - по количеству его действующих подписок на сон. Тех подписок, которые Городской совет рутинно обязывает ежемесячно обновлять путем оплаты счета на двести сорок долларов и последующего подключения собственного воображения для заполнения пустоты, охватывающей вас ночью, когда кажется, что вы совсем одни на этой планете (Это не так. И ни в коем случае не высовывайтесь из-под одеяла. Оно здесь. Оно ждет. Оно голодно. Оно улыбается в предвкушении.)

В этой коллекции пижамы на разные температуры: для душного тепла, для испепеляющей солнечной жары, для мерно кипящего адского пекла; пижамы на случай запрета воротников с пуговицами – и на случай отказа Городского совета признавать принятие подобного законопроекта; пижамы с запахами: лаванды, песчаной бури, лимонада старушки Джози, экзистенциализма и космической пыли, сплетен, конца всего сущего.

Карлосу нравится та, что пахнет космической пылью (осторожно, может содержать следы орехов). Она еще легонько мерцает в тесноте под одеялом, когда думает, что никто на нее не смотрит (он проводил испытания, подозревая в мерцании закодированное сообщение, но оказалось, что ритм соответствует бас-гитарным партиям «Пинк Флойд». Несуществующей, по напоминанию Городского совета, группы «Пинк Флойд». Плода воображения Карлоса, который тот даже не оплатил.)

Карлос давно перестал задаваться вопросом, как он относится к постоянному мысленному контролю всех жителей Найт-Вейла, поэтому он бездумно поглаживает беспросветно черную с проблесками антиматерии ткань, обтягивающую в этом конкретном месте плечо Сесила, уже давно спящего, дышащего равномерно, хоть и сильно замедленно. Его светлые ресницы с ровной периодичностью еле вздрагивают, то ли от дежурного сокращения мышц у глаз, то ли от несуществующего ветра, будто перебирающего их от скуки. Может быть, это проказничает Женщина без лица, которая тайно живет у Сесила дома и куда менее тайно готовит ему утром завтрак. Может быть, все дело в особых условиях договора на пятничную подписку на сон.

Карлосу спокойно. Спокойно от того, как гудит очередная природная и нуждающаяся в экзорцизме аномалия за окном, спокойно при мысли о том, что утром они проснутся не от будильника, а от точных, минута в минуту, ритуальных, настраивающих на иррационально бодрый лад песнопений соседей сверху. Спокойно при виде черного вертолета, пролетающего в эту минуту за окном и пытливо светящего мощным фонарем в их окна. Ему спокойно даже несмотря на то, что через пару часов конечности Сесила растекутся по кровати чернильным пятном щупалец, хоть и не слишком материальных, но, тем не менее, с трудом смываемых обычной не заговоренной водой.

Карлосу спокойно, несмотря ни на что, потому что, пока Сесил спит, с городом ничего не может случиться. Ничего.

Спи спокойно, Найт-Вейл. Спи крепко.

 

Карлос засыпает, устроившись на груди Сесила и вдыхая космос, и не видит, как лукаво щурится из-под белой челки третий глаз. И не чувствует, как лениво тянется вниз одно из материализовавшихся щупалец, чтобы поправить его одеяло. Сесил усмехается во сне, и пока его сияющие алые глаза закрыты, получается совсем не жутко.


End file.
